sandwiches_and_dhampirsfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Quinn Brodye
Quinn Brodye is a supporting character in the Resistance of the Dead series. A rather eccentric student at Nature Heights High and Daniel's deskmate and cousin, Quinn inherited from their late grandfather a powerful backsword they have little to no control over. History Much like Sandy, Anna or presumably Akane, Quinn apparently wasn't born in Nature Heights, or in a hospital for that matter. The only child of Terrence Ashworth's daughter, they had a rather complicated childhood. Their parents were overbearing, not letting them do certain things but at the same time they spoiled their child. This caused Quinn to have an identity crisis as a teenager. Quinn has always been interested in space-related subject; they would always ask their mom to go to the planetarium and buy them books about constellations. While their relationship with their father was complicated, he let them dress as they wanted. One day, he kicked them out of the house because they weren't "the child he wanted". Appearance Quinn is rather androgynous and also the tallest student in their classroom. They are fairly slim and have a slightly tanned complexion with freckles. They have short, blonde hair with turquoise eyes, a teeth gap and somewhat elvish ears. Their attire consists of a pastel green dress shirt and light blue bell-bottoms and white flats. They wear a periwinkle dress and a pale blue frilly top as pyjamas. They would occasionally wear a purple coat, mostly in battles. Personality Quinn is bubbly, mostly optimistic and ridiculously eccentric. They love bright or pastel colors, can be either feminine and masculine depending on their mood (even both at the same time), and have a weird taste in basically everything. Like Daniel, they have an affinity for the supernatural although they tend to be more fascinated by space, extraterrestrial life and parallel worlds, to the point they have bookshelves dedicated solely to them. Their curiosity seems to be behind their hidden knowledge of the world and claims it "runs in the family". Quinn is a dedicated animal lover and is willing to save as many rodents (and dogs for Daniel) as they can. They're also a hopeless romantic; they wish to find their true romance for once and has dated several of their classmates, including Portia. Ridiculously but unsurprinsingly enough, they arguably enjoy corny romantic comedies more that their mates. Despite their height and diet, they are rather unathletic and gets tried easily, especially during trials; the tend to hate the moments when the gang has to run away from a monster. While not as intelligent as their cousin, Quinn is rather smart themself, but, being the oddball they are, can be extremely oblivious sometimes. They do rather well in school, mostly in Science and Chemistry (and sometimes in Art and Crafts) classes, but hates Math and PE classes. Unlike most of their peers, they are not as naïve as they seem, and know much more about the secrets of Nature Heights due to their extensive research during their childhood. They won't tell anyone, unless it is absolutely necessary or they're bribed (usually by Daniel). Powers and Abilities Quinn doesn't have many abilties as a mere human but being the possessor of the Mother Moon they are granted several supernatural powers. *'Enhanced Durability -' Quinn is more resistant to minor injuries. *'Jumping -' They can jump faster and on bigger distances. *'''Protection -'''Self-explanatory. While not strong enough to kill or maim a dark creature, Quinn can use it mostly as a shield. Trivia *Quinn is a vegetarian, but doesn't talk much about it. *Quinn currently lives in the Ashworth family's house after their father left them. *Their signature animal are hamsters. *They at one point believed they are an alien. *Their favorite food are salads. *Quinn used to wear braces in elementary school. *Quinn usually keep the Mother Moon in their locker, but dyed the color inside light periwinkle to blend in better. *They occasionally eat things they aren't supposed to eat, such as glitter and the plastic wrap in salami. It is implied they do that unknowlingly. Categorie:Characters Categorie:Main Characters Categorie:Humans Categorie:Nonbinary Categorie:Ashworth Family Categorie:Monster Killers